Atrapados en la red
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: El internet se convirtió de pronto en más que un motor de búsqueda de información. Se había convertido en la nueva obsesión de Katara... Y mucho más cuando conoció a cierto muchacho que se le hizo interesante... Nuevo cap. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_Atrapados en la red_**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_La serie animada Avatar: The last airbender no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes. Tan sólo el príncipe desterrado, de hermosos ojos dorados… (Jo! Ya quisiera…)_

Este es mi primera historia en esta sección. Tengo otras historias publicadas y una o dos sin culminar (pero, en proceso, se los aseguro o.oU), de otros animes. Esta será una historia corta, no pasa de los 3 ó 4 capítulos. Espero les guste!!!

_Nota_:

_Basada en una conversación real mía. Tan sólo he alterado el nickname que usé (el nickname del muchacho es de su plena autoría xD) y **quizá**, algunas partes de la conversación original…_

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

**Parte I:**

_o_

_o_

Conectó el enchufe al tomacorriente. Presionó los botones adecuados y se sentó frente a la pantalla. El destello azulado la hipnotizó por breves segundos. Segundos después, sus ojos azures reflejaron la imagen de un muchacho muy guapo –"_otro chico de buen ver, pero sin una gota de cerebro_"- comentario cortesía de su amiga Suki- de expresivos ojos almendrados y buen porte (**_demasiado_** guapo para ser verdad) que tenía como fondo de pantalla.

Y cuando se dice demasiado guapo para ser verdad, se dice en serio.

Por lo menos en SU mundo real. No sabía su nombre verdadero (tan sólo su seudónimo, "_Jet"_), y como la estrella que era, jamás lo revelaría. Pero no le importaba. Con su sola existencia, ella era feliz.

Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y acercó el rostro a la pantalla. Sonrió tontamente soltando un suspiro. Con un dedo dibujó cada rasgo de su varonil rostro imaginando que esa mirada matadora se la dirigía sólo a ella.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro. Pero, esta vez escuchó a alguien más suspirar.

- Ohhhhhhhh… ¡Es tan guapo! Creo que le daré un beso. –la persona acercó su rostro a la pantalla, mientras la muchacha miraba horrorizada su acción. Le dio un fortísimo empujón al intruso, quien perdió por unos momentos el equilibrio pero que después se recuperó adoptando una postura solemne.

- ¡SOKKA! -el chico la miró de reojo, como nada hubiese sucedido.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDES?

- Sólo quería saludar a tu amiguito –le dijo con sorna. La chica le mostró unos fieros ojos asesinos. El muchacho la ignoró.

Pasaron unos segundos.

- ¿Y…? -Katara le dirigió una mirada pidiendo explicaciones.

- ¿Y…? -preguntó Sokka levantando una ceja, esperando que ella terminase de plantear su pregunta. Ella resopló enfadada.

- ¿QUÉ DIANTRE QUIERES SOKKA¡NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO!

- Cierto. Tienes una cita muy importante con mi amigo aquí presente y lo comprendo perfectamente. –le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz, primero a la pantalla del notebook y luego a su hermana quien parecía a punto de aventársele a golpes.- Para no retrasarte más… -alzó los hombros- Tienes una llamada. –Katara lo miró con curiosidad.- Es-s Yue. –el chico se giró.

- " ¡¿Se ha sonrojado?!" -la chica abrió los ojos a más no poder. NUNCA, y se repite, NUNCA Sokka se había puesto de esa manera por una chica. Katara planeó molestarle con dicho descubrimiento.

- ¡¿Por qué no te mueves?! -dijo entre dientes el chico, molesto. -¡NO LA HAGAS ESPERAR!

- Vale, le diré que le envías muchos besos -Sokka miró horrorizado como ella imitaba su gesto de al inicio.

- ¡NI TE ATR…!

Portazo.

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

- ¡EN SERIO YUE! - Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja contenta por la noticia. Ah… Sokka, el tonto Sokka. ¡No le había contado nada, el muy desgraciado! Y eso que ella era su hermana, compinche en travesuras, casi casi su mejor amiga… ¡Cómo no pudo haberle contado de que le había propuesto noviazgo a una de sus mejores amigas¡Argh! Juró que se vengaría de él.

- Ummm… ¿Katara? -preguntó tímidamente la chica al otro lado del teléfono. Había escuchado sus chillidos emocionados al decirle lo sucedido. Se lo dijo varias veces al notar que la chica no lo creía y Katara fue corriendo donde su hermano para confirmar la noticia. Había escuchado un bulto caer al suelo y luego gritos, algo así como '¿_Por qué no me dijiste?', '¡Bájate de mí!', '¡Eres tan malo!_', etc.

_- Jajajaja… _Ya para Sokka, ya entendí… -se escuchó a lo lejos- ¡Mira cómo te has puesto! -comentó Katara medio riendo. Cogió el auricular.- Yue¡deberías verlo! Su rostro está demasiado ruborizado. –Yue se sonrojó un poco al oírla.- ¡Ya está! Podrás verlo. Le sacaré una foto y te la llevaré. Será un buen recuerdo. –se escuchó el azote de una puerta- Ups. Creo que se molestó. –Yue soltó una risita.

- Bueno Katara, ya me marcho. –jugó con mechón de cabello- Ummm… Da-dale saludos a Sokka de mi parte.

- Descuida. Se los daré.

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

Hizo clic aquí y allá.

El ordenador le pidió la contraseña de acceso. Sus grandes ojos azules se detuvieron ante aquella frase. Frunció el ceño. Maldijo por lo bajo.

_Estúpido Sokka. _

Ya se había hartado de que cada vez que él usaba el ordenador le pusiera contraseña, según él '_Para alejarla de ese mundo virtual e imaginario y acercarla a la realidad…' _Lo que él no comprendía (o no quería comprender) es que para ella esa era su realidad, su mundo por un par de horas…

Estuvo a punto de llamar, furiosa, a su hermano para preguntarle la clave de acceso, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Sonrió de manera burlona ante el ingenio ingenuo de su hermano. Tipeó tres simples letras: YUE.

Le dio clic a ACEPTAR y la máquina le dejó ingresar. Katara soltó una risita.

- Ya está. Ahora veré mis mensajes.

Ingresó la dirección de correo electrónico, la contraseña (Katara quiso patearse al recordar que había hecho prácticamente lo mismo que Sokka para la contraseña de su correo: había colocado el nombre del chico de sus sueños) y segundos después estaba examinando quienes estaban conectados. Bajo su estado de No Conectada, nadie la molestaría mientras revisaba su bandeja.

Le había llegado un mensaje de Aang. Emocionada, leyó que su mejor amigo se la estaba pasando muy bien de vacaciones, y que además había conocido a una chica sumamente extraña en aquella ciudad en la que estaba de visita. Según decía, lo había abofeteado fuertemente porque pensó que le estaba mirando bajo la falda cuando en realidad se había agachado a recoger un monedero que se le había caído a ella… Desde ese momento, se la encontraba en los lugares menos esperados y los que él estaba visitando. Esa chica era su actual dolor de cabeza… '_Un dolor de cabeza llamada Toph, te diré…' _escribía en el mensaje.

Katara soltó una carcajada. Al parecer su amigo había encontrado novia…

Y ella seguía sin tenerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de ponerse pesimistas, decidió.

Le respondió a Aang unas líneas y siguió revisando su correspondencia. Cadenas de amor, cadenas para la buena suerte, avisos publicitarios, hasta mensajes que llegaban de vez en cuando por error… en fin, tonterías que llenaban su bandeja.

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Revisó una vez más entre sus contactos conectados, encontrando sólo a tres personas en línea y que justo cuando iba a colocarse como No disponible, ellos salieron.

Katara miró frustrada la pantalla. De pronto escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de su estómago. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de la ensalada de frutas que había en la nevera. Miró el reloj de pared. Las nueve menos cuarto.

Sokka había salido a ver a Yue hacía unas horas y al parecer tardaría un poco más.

Escuchó un sonidito muy conocido en la habitación donde se encontraba el notebook. Dejó el plato vacío en el lavadero y fue corriendo a su silla.

Ya frente al ordenador notó que una pequeña ventanita se había abierto.

_Una persona con el nickname "Golden dragon" ( presumiblemente un muchacho), se había conectado._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Atrapados en la red_**

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclaimer:_

_La serie animada Avatar: The last airbender no me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes. Tan sólo el príncipe desterrado, de hermosos ojos dorados… (Jo! Ya quisiera…)_

Basada en una conversación real mía. Tan sólo he alterado el nickname que usé (el nickname del muchacho es de su plena autoría xD) y quizá haya cortado algunas partes de la conversación original…

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

**Parte II:**

_o_

_o_

- Vamos Katara. Acompáñame a dejar estas cosas a la casa de Yue.

Se escuchó un rápido teclear y después silencio. La chica rodó los ojos, fastidiada, sentada aún frente a la pantalla del notebook, se inclinó sobre su silla y miró a su hermano.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? Estoy ocupada. Además… -le dirigió una sonrisita- no quiero estropearte los planes.

Sokka se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se acercó a ella molesto y ante su sorpresa, le apagó el notebook. Ella protestó.

- ¡EY!

- Créeme que me iría solo… -la muchacha dirigió sus brillantes y furiosos ojos azules al monitor apagado- Lo hago por mamá. Dice que desperdicias tu vida sentada frente a ese monitor. – ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre Sokka lograba su cometido cuando mencionaba a su madre. Él tan sólo sonrió- Venga… ¡Vamos! A Yue le dará mucho gusto verte. –Sokka salió de la habitación.

Una persona con el nickname _·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· _la había añadido entre sus contactos el día anterior y en ese momento se había conectado.

Ella, siempre dispuesta a conocer a nuevas personas, le había aceptado. Pero al charlar (o al intentar hacerlo) ese día, él no le había respondido después de mucho tiempo y eso le enfadó. Terminó todo eso en una pequeña disputa.

Y en ese momento volvía a conectarse. Y era él ahora quien había iniciado la plática (si a eso podía llamársele así…) y estaba poco a poco a ganándose su confianza… hasta que Sokka le había apagado el notebook. Rememoró la plática.

_o_

_o_

---- _flash back ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

quien eres?

:**εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

de nuevo con lo mismo??

-

Katara miró con leve irritación la pantalla del ordenador. El día anterior le había dicho su nombre y él no se había dignado en responder.

**-**

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

y porque no me contestaste ayer

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

es de mala educacion hacer eso niña

-

Katara tecleó a toda velocidad, preguntándose por qué demonios no había eliminado a aquel muchacho tan irritante el día anterior.

-

:**εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Te conteste, te pregunte, y nunca respondiste

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

por que querria hablar nuevamente de ello?

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

porque no me has dicho quien eres

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

si te dije

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

otra cosa es que no prestes atencion

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

es cierto me olvide de eso

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

entonces como me olvide dime quien eres

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

que haces tanto para que no contestes

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Me llamo Katara

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

¬¬

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

u.u

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

Ka… que?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

quien eres tú?

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

ok

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

te dije ayer

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

yo tampoco recuerdo

-

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisita autosuficiente.

_Quizá el haberle dejado entre sus contactos no sería tan malo… _

Tendría a alguien conquien discutir ahora que su hermano había conseguido una nueva distracción…

-

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

porque no recuerdas??

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

dame 5 razones

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Olvido fácilmente las cosas que me fastidian

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

es simple

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

u.u

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

faltan 4

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

y ten cuidado con lo que dices

-

La chica dio un resoplido.

-

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Quién eres tu para hablarme de esa manera?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

tú eres el que insiste en llevar la conversación por ese rumbo!

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

Tú eres la que se amarga sin sentido

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Tú eres el que me hace molestarme

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

entonces tomas las cosas en ese sentido

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Por que no simplemente respondes lo que uno pregunta e insistes en discutir?

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

no estoy discutiendo tu lo tomas así niña

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Niño engreído ¬¬

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

niña gruñona ¬¬

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

me llamo Lee

-

Katara sonrió. Sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar frutos.

-

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Vaya! hasta que por fin diste el primer paso

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

a si...??

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

no es ese te engañe jajaja

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

da tu el segundo

-

La chica casi se cayó de la silla. No se lo esperaba…

Se recuperó y empezó a teclear con el ceño fruncido.

-

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

-.-

:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:

ya me parecía raro

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Lee es un nombre de chica

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

xD

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

bravo! al fin veo que sabes algo

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Pues señor sabelotodo, comienza tú la conversación

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Sorpréndeme

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

pues

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

que quiere saber señorita

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

para empezar, cuantos años tienes?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

No creo que tengas más de 17, por tu forma de hablar

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

y dices que lo se todo??

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

miren quien habla jajaja

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

bueno te diré cuantos años tengo solo porque no creo que tengas 17 porque parecen una niña hablando de ese modo

:**εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

vale

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

no sé porque te complicas, solo debes tipear un numero

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

cuidado respeta a tus mayores

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

yo tengo 17

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

xD

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

en serio?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

recién cumplidos me imagino

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

cuando no hablo en serio?

-

La muchacha soltó un suspiro.

-

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

Nunca lo sabré

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

los nunca siempre llegan

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

eso lo dicen los de 17

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

jajajaja

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

o.o?

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

tu tienes 12 ó 13 quizás

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

por eso no me entiendes

:**εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

cumplo 18 el próximo mes

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

aja y yo seré un rey el próximo mes

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

wow! Sorprendente

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

verdad!

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

ahora dejan ser rey a cualquiera

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

¬¬

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

¬¬

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

De que país eres?

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

por que?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

tengo curiosidad

**·ï¡÷¡ï·Golden Dragon·ï¡÷¡ï· dice:**

y porque la tienes?

**:εï3: Blue fairy :εï3: dice:**

es simplemente algo que le nace a uno

------_ fin del flash back -----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_o_

_o_

Y fue en ese momento cuando Sokka le apagó el notebook.

Katara se dirigió a prisa a su cuarto, cepilló su cabello y lo sujetó en una coleta. Sokka en el piso inferior golpeaba el piso con el zapato, apurado.

- ¡Vamos Katara! ... ¿Qué tanto haces?

La chica se enfadó.

_¡Además de que tenía que acompañarle, él se ponía a hacer esos berrinches! _

Supo como vengarse. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que cogía de su tocador un pequeño frasco de perfume.

_o_

_o_

* * *

_o_

_o_

El chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo retrovisor, mientras la chica se reía con disimulo. En bien él se había sentado y distraído para colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, Katara había aprovechado y le había aplicado su venganza a Sokka: ahora el chico olía a rosas.

Después de unos momentos de total aburrimiento dentro del auto y de oír susurrar a Sokka maldiciones, llegaron a la casa correcta. Katara miraba el cristal tratando de hallar algo entretenido a sus ojos…

_Y vaya distracción que encontró… _

Katara pegó la nariz al cristal completamente aturdida.

_Si pensaba que nadie más en el universo podría ser más guapo que "Jet", el destino estaba por aclararle que estaba completamente equivocada._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**Continuará……………………………………………………………………………..**_


End file.
